Warschau
VVarschau. VVarschau,Geographisch- Historisch- Statistisches Zeitungs-Lexikon von Wolfgang Jäger, Professor der Geschichte zu Landshut. Landshut, bei Philipp Krüll, Universitätsbuchhändler. 1811. poln. VVarszawa, ehemalige Residenz des Königs von Polen und Hauptstadt der Woiwodschaft Mosovien oder Masuren, an dem Weichselstrom gelegen. Die Stadt ist unbeträchtlich: das Rathhaus, die Johannes-Kirche und das ehemalige Jesuiter-Collegium nebst der dazu gehörigen Kirche, in der sonst immer deutsch gepredigt wurde, sind die vornehmsten Gebäude. Die großen Vorstädte aber, worunter die Cracauer-Vorstadt und die Neustadt die beträchtlich sind, machen durch die Menge der Paläste, Kirchen und Klöster den Ort sehr ansehnlich und weitläuftig. Vor dem Cracauer Thor stehet das Bildniß des Königs Sigismund III. (der hier zuerst seine Residenz aufschlug und das königliche Schloß in der Crakauer-Vorstadt erbauete,) in Lebensgrösse, auf einem Piedestal von 8:10 Fuß hoch. An die Cracauer-Vorstadt stösset noch eine andere Vorstadt die Neue Welt genannt, sie sind beyde in einem zierlichen Alignement und fast 1 ½ Stunde lang. Das Sächsische, Brühlische, Poniatowskische, Czartorinskische, Radziwilische und Sulkowskische Palais, die Casimirischen Casernen, die Creuzkirche, die Moscowitische Capelle und die Menge Klöster und Kirchen machen diese Vorstadt sehr ansehnlich. Hinter den Casimirischen Casernen und dem Sulkowskischen Palais, gegen die Weichsel zu, fängt der sogenannte Mistberg an und gehet der Länge nach herunter, gegen das königl. Schloß zu. Dieser Berg ist nach und nach aus dem Pferdemist entstanden, der aus den Casernen und dem Palais ausgeführt worden. Nun ist es mit Häusern von allerley Art angebauet. Die Neustadt ist ebenfalls groß und schön gebauet; und die in einer kleinen Entfernung davon liegenden Casernen geben diesem Theil der Stadt ein lebhaftes Ansehen. Von der Cracauer Vorstadt hinunter nach der Weichsel liegt noch eine Art von Vorstadt, Szoleç, (Schulitz gemeiniglich genannt,) wo sehr gutes Bier gebrauet wird. Ueberhaupt hat Warschau verschiedene vortreffliche Arten dieses Getränks, welches sonst in Polen sehr schlecht ist. Das gemeine Kesselbier wird meistens von Juden gebrauet, und noch ganz trüb in Bouteillen abgezogen und ist, wegen seiner Kälte, der Gesundheit schädlich. Ausser diesen Vorstädten sind noch die Heustrasse, wo das Piaristen-Seminarium und die Nunciatur stehet, die Wielopole, wo Cavallerie-Casernen sind. Die Bielina, wo die lutherische Kirche steht, und die sogenannte Lösche, (Leschno,) welche mehrentheils von Deutschen bewohnt wird, und wo die reformirte Kirche, ingleichen der Dissidentische Kirchhof ist, ebenfalls ansehnlich. Die öffentliche Bibliothek, welche die Nation zweyen Bischöfen aus der Zaluskischen Familie zu verdanken hat, enthält eine sehr vollständige Sammlung von Handschriften zur Polnischen Geschichte. Die Stadt und die ganze umliegende Gegend hat während der Zeit der zwey sächsischen Könige viele Verschönerungen erhalten. Die mehresten Vorstädte sind dermalen gepflastert; bey dem Sächsis. und Brühlischen Palais sind vortreffliche Gärten, ein Comödienhaus, eine Menge Offices und andere Nebengebäude entstanden. Die ganze Stadt nebst ihren Vorstädten, welche mit derselben in Einem Zusammenhange fortlaufen, ist völlig offen, hat weder Mauern noch Thore. Die größte Länge derselben beträgt beynahe eine Meile, die Breite halb so viel, der Umfang gegen 3 Meilen; es sind aber in diesem Umfange mehrere Gärten und Felder begriffen. Von den 299 Strassen sind viele gegen das Centrum hin liegende nicht nur gut gepflastert, sondern auch schön angelegt und mit Pallästen versehen, als z. B. die Krakauer Vorstadt, welche mitten in der Stadt liegt, die Neue Welt, die Senatorenstrasse, die lange Gasse, die Methgasse; aber die entlegenen Strassen haben zum Theil kein Pflaster und schlechte Häuser. Gegen Morgen jenseits der Weichsel liegt der ansehnliche Flecken, Prag genannt, der bisweilen unter die Warschauer Vorstädte gerechnet wird. Bey demselben fiel 1656 die berühmte 3tägige Schlacht, zwischen Carl Gustav, König von Schweden, und Friedrich Wilhelm, Kurfürst von Brandenburg, wider die Polen, vor, zum Nachtheil der letztern. 1794 wurde sie von dem General Suworow stürmend erobert, größtentheils abgebrannt und viel tausend Menschen ermordet. Gegen Mittag ist das Bad, der Thiergarten; nicht weit davon liegt der schöne Flecken Villanow, allwo das Orselskische Palais und ein prächtiger Garten angelegt ist. In diesem Garten stehet das Bildniß des Königs August II. zu Pferd in Gyps, so wie es in Dresden von Metall stehet. Auch siehet man in diesem Garten die 4 Jahrszeiten von italiänischem Marmor 1 ½ Fuß hoch, die man für Meisterstücke der Bildhauerkunst hält. Der Garten liegt auf einer Seite an der Weichsel, allwo Gondeln zum Spazierfahren liegen. Gegen Abend, eine kleine Stunde von Warschau, ist das Dorf Wola, bey welchem der zur Wahl der Könige bestimmte Platz ist. Dieses Dorf gehört der Graf-Brühlischen Familie, hat ein prächtiges Schloß und Garten, und ist mit bequemen Wirthshäusern sehr wohl versehen. Gegen Mitternacht liegt Mariemont, und der Wolfsgarten und hieran stößt der durch die Entführung des lezten Königs, berühmt gewordene Bilauer Wald. Mitten in diesem Walde stehet eines der schönsten Cartheuserklöster. 700px|Biblioteka Narodowa w Warszawie. In dem königl. Schloß, welcher auf der Nordseite an der Weichsel liegt, ist der Senatoren-Saals und die Landboten-Stube sehenswürdig. In dem Senatoren-Saal stehet gegen dem Eingange über dem königl. Thron auf 3 Stufen erhöhet, die mit Scharlachtuch bedeckt sind. Uebrigens ist das Schloß zwar geräumig und hat gegen den Fluß eine trefliche Aussicht, gegen die Stadt hin ist es aber versteckt und nicht sehr ansehnlich. Es ist im Quadrat angelegt, hat nur ein Geschoß, und an dem Schloß ist die schön eingerichtete Bibliothek des lezten Königs. Nach dem königlichen Schloß zeichnet sich vor allen übrigen Gebäuden der Krasinskische Palast aus, wo jezt der Sitz der Landeskollegien ist. Er ist groß, drey Geschoß hoch und in edlem Style angelegt. Das Lustschloß lieht ausserhalb der Stadt gegen die Weichsel hin. Das Zeuchhaus ist unbedeutend: das sogenannte Mariewill, (Marieville,) hinter dem sächs. Palais, ist desto beträchtlicher, weil es, in einem sehr großen Umfang, ein weltlich-adeliches Jungfrauenkloster, eine Kirche, die Zaluskische Bibliothek, eine Buchhandlung, große Wohnungen für Staats- und Privatpersonen in sich begreift, und einer ganzen Strasse den Namen giebt. Die Lage der Stadt Warschau ist sehr angenehm; etwas erhaben, so, daß sie, ausser einem kleinen Theil unter dem königl. Schloß, vor den Ueberschwemmungen der Weichsel gesichert ist. Dieser Fluß, der hier fast breiter, aber nicht so tief ist, als der Rhein bey Köln, giebt der Stadt ein herrliches Ansehen, schaft Nutzen und Vergnügen. Auf demselben sind jährlich drey Hauptschiffahrten, die erste im Frühjahr, die 2te um Johannis, die 3te gegen den Herbst, weil zu andern Zeiten, wenn die Gewässer fallen, die Weichsel, wegen der vielen Sandbänke, beschwerlich zu beschiffen ist. Um Johannis erwartet man 14 Tage vor oder nach dem Fest das sogenannte Johanniswasser, welches oft gefährlicher ist, als die Eisfahrt: um diese Zeit schmelzt in den Gebürgen der Schnee, welcher diese Ueberschwemmung veranlaßt. Bey solchen Schiffahrten, wovon jede wenigstens 14 Tage dauert, giengen vor diesem täglich 100 und mehr Schiffe mit Landesprodukten bey Warschau vorbey nach Danzig; auch gehet eine große Menge ungarischer Weine auf diesem Fluß herunter. Der Fluß ist sehr fischreich, und besonders wird der sogenannte Wels häufig gefangen; man liefert Stücke von 60 - 100 Pfund. Die Stadt war ehemals sehr gewerbsam durch die Gegenwart des Hofs und der vielen reichen Großen. Dies ist nun freylich unter verwandelten Umständen gefallen; denn bey der letzten Theilung Polens kam Warschau an Preussen, und wurde zwar die Hauptstadt von Südpreussen und von dem nach ihr benannten Kammerdepartement; aber die alten Quellen sind dem ungeachtet verstopft, der Preiß der Häuser und der Miethe gefallen, und nur die Manufakturen von Wagen, Charten, Wollenzeuchen und einiges anderes bürgerliches Gewerb für jezt zurückgeblieben. Die Lage der Stadt und ertheilte Begünstigungen werden aber einen künftigen Handel erzeugen. Im Jahr 1787 fanden sich in Warschau und den Vorstädten, die Vorstadt Prag mit eingeschlossen, 96143 Seelen, welche zusammen nur in 3141 Häusern wohnten. Im Jahr 1801 hingegen fanden sich in 3619 numerirten Häusern, (unter welchen 330 verwüstet oder ohne Bewohner sind,) 63359 Einwohn. ohne das Militär, welches aus 7384 Mann bestund; unter der Anzahl der Einwohner sind 9724 Juden begriffen. Unter den Häusern sind noch der größere Theil mit Schindeln und Stroh gedeckt; einzelne Privathäuser hingegen sind sehr ansehnlich und schön gebaut. Man zählt noch immer 110 Paläste; an Kirchen und Klöstern fanden sich 39, und noch 48 öffentliche Gebäude, welche alle nicht in der oben angeführten Zahl begriffen sind. Im Jahr 1804 wurde das hiesige Lyceum oder Gymnasium neu organisirt. Da seit 1806 Warschau die Hauptstadt des Herzogthums Warschau und der Siz der höchsten Landeskollegien geworden ist, auch die Handlung auf dem Weichselstrom nach Danzig offen steht, so wird es unter günstigen Umständen zu höherer Blüthe kommen. Warschau. Warschau,Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. polnisch Warszavvie, jetzt die Hauptstadt des russischen Königreichs Polen und der Woiwodschaft Polen, ein großer Ort, der aus der in der Alt- und Neustadt getheilten eigentlichen Stadt und aus mehreren Vorstädten, wohin auch das auf dem rechten Ufer der Weichsel belegene Praga gehört, besteht; unter diesen Vorstädten zeichnen sich besonders Krakau und die neue Welt durch Regelmäßigkeit und schöne Gebäude aus. Das Ganze enthält 3465 Häuser und gegen 75,000 Einwohner, worunter 20,000 Juden; man findet sehr viele prachtvolle Gebäude, worunter das königl. Schloß, der sächsische Palast, die Münze, das Zeughaus und 115 Paläste polnischer Magnaten sich auszeichnen, eine Menge Klöster und prachtvolle Kirchen aller tolerirten Religionen, sechs Hospitäler, aber auch neben Palästen die schlechtesten Hütten mit Schindeln und Strohdächer (Dwarecks), neben dem größten Glanze die bitterste Armuth, neben dem raffinirtesten Luxus der eckelhafteste Schmutz und die wildeste Barbarei, so daß das Ganze sich als eine der barocksten Städte des Erdbodens gibt. Doch vereinigt es alles, was Polen Großes und schönes hat: hier ist der Versammlungsort des Reichstags, der Sitz des Vicekönigs und der höchsten Centralbehörden des Königreichs, hier ist seit 1816 eine Universität errichtet, hier bestehen Akademien der Wissenschaften, der Ackerbaues, der Physik, und eine Menge Unterrichtsanstalten und Kunstschulen, hier concentrirt sich ein Theil der polnischen Industrie und der ganze polnische Binnenhandel, durch die schiffbare Weichsel, durch fünf Banken und durch die großen Jahrmärkte begünstigt. Man zählt gegen 7000 Handwerker aller Art, über 50 größere Handelshäuser und fünf Buchhandlungen. Die Besatzung besteht aus 10,000 Mann. Die Stadt ist nicht eigentlich fest, doch mit Linien umgeben: eine Schiffbrücke verbindet sie mit Praga, eine Vorstadt, die 885 Häuser und 3082 Einwohner zählt, und in dem polnischen Unabhängigkeitskriege von 1794 durch die Belagerung und Erstürmung Suwarows, bei welcher mehr als 5000 Menschen das Leben verloren, bekannt geworden ist. Reise Sr. Majestät des Königs und der Königin. Warschau, am 21sten Juni, 1798. Jahrbücher der preußische Monarchie. August 1798. Am 13ten Junius gegen Abend traf der König hier ein, dem bald nachher die Königin folgte. Sie stiegen auf dem Schlosse in der Stadt aus. Der Magistrat hatte sich auf der nach Prag führenden Brücke versammelt, und von hier stand die Bürgerschaft bis zum Schlosse in zwei Reihen. Die prager Bürger und Gewerke empfingen den König vor Prag mit ihren Gewerksfahnen, und folgten bis an die Brücke, hier wurden sie von der Generalität und dem Stadtmagistrat empfangen, die sie in die Stadt begleiteten. Vor dem Wagen ritten der General, Graf von Kalkreuth, der Gouverneur von Köhler und der Kommandant von Rüts, nebst andern hohen Militairpersonen. Am Schlosse wurden sie von den Ministern, Grafen von Hoym und Freiherrn von Voß, auch von dem Präsidenten xc, empfangen. Auf der Treppe standen zu beiden Seiten 50 hiesige Bürgerstöchter, weiß gekleidet, den Kopf mit grünen Kränzen bedeckt, und Blumenkörbe in der Hand. Sie freuten dem Könige unter dem Zurufe "Willkommen, theuerster Landesvater!" und der Königin "Willkommen, theuerste Landesmutter!" Blumen entgegen. Beide Majestäten nahmen es sehr gnädig auf, und dankten mehrmals laut. Des andern Morgens hielt der König über die in Warschau liegenden Infanterieregimenter von Lattorf, von Rütz, von Thiele, von Plötz, über die Füsilierbataillone v. Hinrichs, von Eicke, von Greifenberg, von Ledebur und von Oswald, über das Kürassierregiment Gr. Truchseß, über die Husarenregimenter von Lediwary und von Köhler, und über die reitende Artillerie Spezialrevüe. Des Mittags gab der König große Tafel, und die Königin nahm gegen 5 Uhr Kour an. Abends war im Primasschen Palais bei dem Grafen von Hoym Abendtafel, und Illuminazion und Ball im Garten, wo der König und die Königin bis 10 Uhr blieben. Am 15ten war großes Manövre, Mittags Tafel bei dem Könige, und Abends Konzert, Souper und Ball bei der Königin. Mit dem großen Manövre am 16ten war der König sehr zufrieden. Des Abends hatte der Graf von Hoym bei dem ehemaligen königlichen Palais Lazienky eine große Fete veranstaltet, wobei er den Garten nebst allen Schiffen und Teichen mit mehr als 67,000 Lampen hatte erleuchten lassen. Der Minister überraschte noch vor der Illuminazion die Königin mit einem kleinen Schauspiele: "Die Ankunft des guten Herrn," auf dem am Wasser befindlichen steinernen Theater. Zu der Abendtafel hatte der Graf von Hoym alle anwesende Offiziere und angesehene Beamten eingeladen. Ein Ball machte den Beschluß; der König tanzte viel, und war sehr vergnügt, der Königin gefiel Lazienky vorzüglich, und beide Majestäten blieben bis spät in die Nacht. Am 17ten reiste der König nach Gura, vier Meilen von hier, wo die Piliza in die Weichsel fällt, und Nachmittags spazierte der König mit der Königin in dem sächsischen Garten, wo sich eine Menge von Zuschauern versammelt hatte. -- Am 15ten überreichten die hiesigen jungen Bürgersöhne dem Könige auf dem Schloßplazte eine Bittschrift, und baten darin um gnädige Gewährung der Kantonsfreiheit. Se. Maj. nahm die Bittschrift selbst aus ihren Händen. Überhaupt hatten sowohl im Schlosse als auch sonst überall, diejenigen, welche dem Könige Bittschriften überreichen wollten, die Freiheit, es zu thun, und wenn der Monarch nicht selbst zugegen war, wurden sie von den Generaladjutanten und Kabinetsräthen in Empfang genommen; auch die Königin nahm die ihr überreichten Bittschriften gnädig an, und so haben beide Majestäten durch ihre herablassende Huld sich der Herzen Aller bemeistert. Den Einwohnern Warschau's fiel es sehr auf, daß weder die Schloßwache durch eine Ehrenwache verstärkt ward, noch daß vor dem Zimmer des Königs je mehr als zwei Unteroffiziere die Wache hielten. -- Der König ließ eines Morgens die Landeskinder der hiesigen Garnison vor sich kommen, und kündigte ihnen selbst an, daß sie nach ihrer Heimath zurückgehn und unter andern Regimentern angestellt werden sollten. Da trat ein Pommer vor, und sagte: "Ew. Maj. wir sind Pommern, lassen Sie uns allein gehen; wir stehen einer für alle, und alle für einen, daß keiner austritt." Der König genehmigte es, und fragte nur: "Einen Unteroffizier müßt ihr aber doch mitnehmen?" -- "Ja, riefen mehrere, den wollen wir haben; denn Obrigkeit muß seyn." Am 18ten früh um 5 Uhr reisete der König ab, wobei die Bürgerschaft wieder mit ihren Fahnen in Parade stand. Die Königin blieb noch bis 8 Uhr im Schlosse; dann stellten sich die Bürger in Ordnung, und als der Wagen kam, gingen die Fahnen, auf welchen die Heiligen und Schutzpatrone der verschiedenen Zünfte abgebildet sind, vor, neben und hinter demselben her. Obgleich die Königin zu drei wiederholten malen die Bemühungen der Bürger, sie zu begleiten, in den gnädigsten Ausdrücken verbeten hatte, so ließen sie sich doch in ihrer Freude nicht stören, sie bis an den Schlag von Wola zu begleiten. Als man dort angekommen war, stellte sich die Bürgerschaft in zwei Reihen, neigte ihre Fahnen zur Erde, und ließ ein lauttönendes Vivat erschallen. Der König reis'te von hier nach Petrikau, die Königin aber nach Nieborowo zur Fürstin Radzivil. Die königlichen Majestäten haben weder bei ihrer Ankunft noch Abreise eine militairische Eskorte annehmen wollen. Auf den Antrag einer solchen Eskorte antwortete der König: "Ich bin gewohnt, bei der Bereisung meiner alten Provinzen mich nur von der Liebe meiner Unterthanen eskortiren zu lassen, und ich bin weit entfernt zu glauben, andre als ähnliche Gesinnungen der Liebe bei ihnen zu finden." Von Reisende. Friedrich Schulz. Reise eines Liefländers von Riga nach Warschau, durch Südpreußen, über Breslau, Dresden, Karlsbad, Bayreuth, Nürnberg, Regensburg, München, Salzburg, Linz, Wien und Klagenfurt, nach Botzen in Tyrol. Berlin, 1795. bei Friedrich Vieweg dem ältern. :1793 Warschau *) liegt in einer ausgebreiteten Ebene, auf dem linken Ufer der Weichsel, welches so hoch hinanläuft, daß man, wenn man von Lithauen herkömmt, versucht wird, zu glauben, die ganze Stadt sey auf einem wirklichen Berge erbauet. Dies ist aber, genau genommen, nicht der Fall, da dieser scheinbare Berg sich rechts, links und hinterwärts in eine Fläche ausdehnt, ohne daß man den mindesten Abhang gewahr wird. Auch sieht man die Stadt, sobald man darin ist, auf einem durchaus ebenen Boden gelagert und keine Straße senkt sich oder erhebt sich merklich unter oder über die Grundfläche der andern. Die einzige Vorstadt Schulitz (poln. Scolec) liegt niedriger, als die übrigen Theilen von Warschau; sie lieht aber auch nicht auf derselben Grundfläche, sondern hart an der Weichsel unter dem hohen Ufer, worauf die Stadt selbst stehet. : *) Anmerk. In der Berlinischen Monatsschrift hat ein guter Beobachter manche Gegenstände berührt, die ich in den nachstehenden Blättern auch berühre. Es wird mich sehr freuen, wenn der Leser ein wenig Geistesverwandtschaft zwischen Ihm und mir entdecken, und wechselsweise seine Nachrichten aus meinen, und meine aus seine, ergänzen wollte. Von unten herauf gesehen, giebt keine Stadt solch einen großen oder glänzenden Anblick, als von oben herunter, wenn der Standpunkt nicht zu hoch ist. Warschau erscheint deßhalb, von der Weichselseite her, als ein unförmlicher Klumpen von Häusern, der an den Abhang eines Berges geklebt ist, und aus welchem hier und da Thürme heraustreten, die weder durch Umfang, noch durch Höhe, dem Auge auffallen. Von dieser Seite her zeigt sich auch die Länge der Stadt nicht in ihrer ganzen Ausdehnung. Am besten läßt sie sich von der Laterne der lutherischen Kirche übersehen, die ziemlich in der Mitte der Stadt liegt. Von da herunter beurtheilt man am bequemsten die Eigenthümlichkeit ihres Aeußern. Sie läuft nämlich, in der Gestalt eines fast regelmäßigen Halbzirkels, an dem hohen Ufer der Weichsel hin, und zeigt, in den nächsten Gegenden an derselben, eine eng zusammen gedrängte, hohe Häusermasse, die von ziemlich schmalen Straßen durchschnitten wird; in den entferntern aber, Reihen von niedrigen, hölzernen, mit Schindeln gedeckten, schwarzen Häuserchen, die an breiten Straßen stehen und sich endlich immer kleiner und kleiner, wie Maulwurfshaufen, in die große Ebene hinab verlieren. Die Häusermasse von Berlin zeigt, von oben herab umspannt, in der Mitte einen Kern von fast gleich hohen Häusern, an welche die kleinern und allerkleinsten in den Vorstädten sich anschließen; Warschau hingegen hat solch einen Kern nicht, sondern erscheint als eine allgemeine Mischung von höchsten und niedrigsten Häusern, die, weiß, grau und schwarz, unter einander durch stehen, und wo nur wenig Straßen, oder vielmehr Theile von Straßen, in gleicher Höhe hervorragen und einen lichtern und anständigern Anblick geben. Bloß die Altstadt zeigt sich als ein Haufen gleich hoher, aber so zusammen gedrängter, Häuser, daß man keine Straße darzwischen wahrnehmen kann. Um die Stadt her zieht sich an beyden Seiten bis an die Weichsel eine unübersehliche, durch keinen Hügel und kein Gehölz unterbrochene, sandige, Fläche, die nur, in den nächsten Gegenden an der Stadt, durch angepflanzte Alleen etwas bunt gemacht wird. Diese Alleen sind größestentheils noch jung und fassen die Wege nach der Stadt ein. Der Sand ist so tief, als um Berlin, und eben so beschwerlich, als dort, aber minder gefährlich für Auge und Brust, als der feine kalkhaltige Staub um Wien und Paris. Jenseits der Weichsel über Prag hinaus, erscheint diese Sandfläche von Fichtenwäldern umkränzt und näher und entfernter stehen einzelne Häuser und Gehöfte. Die Weichsel selbst hat hier ungefähr die Breite der Elbe bey Wittenberg. Eine Schiffbrücke führt von Prag nach Warschau hinüber, die aus locker neben einander liegenden Balken besteht, welche, wenn man darüber fährt, wie die Balgen einer Orgel, niedersinken und herauf schnellen. Das Geländer der Brücke ist eben so schlotterig darauf geworfen. Ober- und unterhalb der Stadt setzen sich mehrere Sandbänke an, die den Strom theilen, die Schiffahrt sehr unbequem machen und seiner, übrigens ansehnlichen, Wassermasse Fall, Schnelligkeit und Einheit rauben. Noch unterbrechen seinen Lauf schwimmende Wassermühlen, von eben dem Bau, wie die, welche bey Magdeburg unterhalb der Strombrücke die Elbe bedecken und einen mannigfaltigern Anblick gewähren. Was an Pallästen und Häusern in Warschau neu ist, zeigt größentheils von Geschmack, Dauer und Wohlhabenheit; was alt ist, hat alle Vorzüge und Fehler der ältern Bauart. Wenn jene einen geräumigen Vorhof mit einem geschmackvollen Korps-de-Logis, zwey leicht daran gelehnten Seitenflügeln und einem zierlich gearbeiteten Gitter zur Einfahrt, einschließen: so zeigen die Werke dieser den Charakter ihrer Zeit: Einfalt, Festigkeit und Höhe, aber auch Düsterkeit, Engigkeit und Mischung von Burg und Kloster. Die Bauart der Häuser ist, wo sie steinern sind, wie die Berlinische, wo sie hölzern sind, wie die Bauart in den böhmischen Dörfern, oder den altenburgischen Wäldern. Backsteine und Kalk bilden die erstern; über einander gelegte, mit Moos und Lehm verklebte, Balken, die letztern. Die warschauer Palläste, samt ihrem Säulenwerke, sind ebenfalls von Backstein, und mehrere Kirchen in den Vorstädten, ganz von Holz, ohne eine Spur von Kalk und Stein, erbauet *). : *) Vergl. Berl. Mon. Schr. 1792. Jun. S. 552 fg. Warschau dankt den glänzendern Theil seines Ausbaues jener Zeit, wo es noch mehr als jetzt schien, als ob es, außer dem Edelmanne, keine Menschen in Polen gäbe. Ein Großer, der König werden konnte, fiel leicht darauf, sich einen Pallast zu bauen, der königlich war. Er konnte dies leicht ausführen, weil er seine Einkünfte königlich behandelte und seine Unterthanen willkührlich her kommen und hin gehen zu lassen befugt war. Die Hauptstadt eines Landes, mit der Verfassung wie Polen sie hat, müßte eigentlich aus lauter Pallästen bestehen, wenn nicht die Besitzer derselben, der allgemeinen Menschheit, wenn auch sonst niemand, tributbar, Hände gebraucht hätten, um ihre stolzen Mauern aufzuführen. So brauchte jeder Pallast mehrere Hütten, worin die Arbeiter wohnten. Sie durften nicht sehr weit von dem prächtigen Bau entfernt seyn, wenn er gefördert werden sollte. Eben so verhielt es sich mit andern Bedürfnissen und ihren Verfertigern. Alle mußte man um sich wohnen und leben lassen, weil sie -- arbeiteten. Es waren Lastthiere, die man miethete, oder die man auf sein Futter und seinen Stall sich hielt. So bildeten Palläste und Hütten, Fürsten und Bettler, die physische und moralische Grundlage von Warschau. Der politische Stolz, der diesen Grund legte, hatte einen Nebenbuhler an dem geistlichen. Wenn jener seine Größe in sich selbst suchte; so suchte sie dieser, mit anscheinender Bescheidenheit, in Gott, und bauete diesem Tempel und Klöster, worin er wohnte. So entstanden neben den Pallästen die Kirchen und neben diesen die Klöster. Das Kapital zu diesen kam eben daher, woher das Kapital zu jenen kam: aus dem Fleiße und der Gutwilligkeit der Aermern, die man mit Segenssprüchen tröstete, mit Suppen und Almosen ernährte, mit Gemählden und Wachslichtern ergötzte, und denen man ein herrliches Leben versprach, wenn sie nur erst todt wären. Wo erst Palläste und Kirchen sind, da entstehen bald andre Wohnungen, deren Besitzer mit Kopf und Feder für weltlichen und geistlichen Prunk arbeiten: vor der Hand aber mehr mit Zahlen, als mit Buchstaben. Um die Palläste prachtliebender Großen her setzten sich bald Geschäfts- und Kaufleute, und da, auf einem üppigen Boden, bey hellen Augen und unter geschickten Fingern, ihre goldnen Saaten oft mehr als hundertfältige Früchte trugen: so war es kein Wunder, wenn ihre Scheuren an Umfang und Größe von Jahr zu Jahr zunahmen, und so kömmt es, daß hinter den Pallästen der Großen und den Tempeln der Priester gleich die Häuser der Wechsler anfangen und sich stufenweise in die Häuser der grössern und kleinern Kaufleute verlieren. In der That gehören die großen Palläste und Häuser in Warschau den Großen, den Priestern und den Wechslern. Man zählt, mit dem königlichen Schlosse und andern öffentlichen Gebäuden, gegen achtzig, prächtige und minder prächtige, ältere und neuere Palläste; über dreyßig größere und kleinere Tempel, Kirchen und Klöster und gegen zwanzig große Häuser, die wahre Palläste wären, wenn sie Großen gehörten, und denen mithin zu solchen nichts fehlt, als der Name. Wenn oft in diesen Häusern, in einem Schreibtische von Mahagony und in einem eichenen beschlagenen Kasten, mehrere jener Palläste liegen: so ist daran nichts weiter zu bewundern, als die Schnelligkeit, Geschicklichkeit und arithmetische Kunst, durch welche man sie herein gebracht hat. Außer den Wohnungen jener drey Klassen, giebt es in Warschau noch viele andre, die von außen nicht minder groß und glänzend sind, aber von innen mehr oder weniger Armseligkeit zeigen. Dahin gehören die Hospitäler und Kasernen. Letztre thun es den erstern an äußern Glanz weit zuvor, sind neu, nach einem guten Geschmack erbaut, und eine davon, Ujasdow, ist vielleicht die schönste Kaserne in der Welt. Das Kadettenhaus und Arsenal sind auch sehr ansehnliche öffentliche Gebäude, minder sind es die Münze und die Zaruskische Bibliothek. Ihre Wirkung für das Ganze der Stadt wird aber größtentheils dadurch gestöhrt, daß sie, theils in abgelegenen Gegenden, theils zwischen kleinen schwarzen Häusern einzeln umher stehen. Die übrigen Klassen der Einwohner, vom Faciendair *) bis zum Juden, vom General bis zum Hetzmeister, vom Advokaten bis zum Beutelschneider, vom Modenhändler bis zum kauflichen Weibe, vom Gelehrten und Künstler bis zum schamhaften Bettler xc. alle diese Klassen, nach ihren mannigfachen Abstufungen, wohnen in den Häusern, die in den besser gebauten Theilen der Stadt, mit Kellergeschossen, Gewölben und Dachstuben, so wie mit einem hohen und hellen zweyten Stocke versehen, umher stehen, und nur umher stehen, weil sie auch hier fast immer von dazwischen gestreuten kleinern, unansehnlichern Wohnungen unterbrochen werden. Letztre haben die ganz armen Einwohner inne, und sie werden desto häufiger und armseliger, je weiter man sich von dem ältesten Kerne der Stadt entfernt. So wie ein zerrissenes, durchlöchertes, gekrümmtes Schindeldach, das Innere des Hauses gegen Regen, Schnee und Sturm nicht deckt: so giebt ein hundertmal, mit Lappen von allen Farben, geflickter Rock die Besitzer desselben jenen Unannehmlichkeiten bloß. Hier wird der Charakter dieser Stadt am sichtbarsten: bey dem allerhöchsten Reichthume, die allertiefste Armuth; bey der allerstudiertesten Ueppigkeit, der dringendste Mangel. : *) So heißen in Warschau die Geldmäkler, die nebenher ein wenig wuchern. Man nennt sie auch, mit einem Pleonasmus, Facienden-Macher. So liegt schon in dem Prädikat das alterum tantum des Subjekts. In den ältern Gegenden der Stadt sind die Straßen krumm, enge und finster; in den nächsten daran, schon breiter, aber immer noch krumm; in den entferntesten gerade, breit und lang. Letztre haben aber noch kein Pflaster und ihr Boden bildet, bey regnerischem Wetter, einen langen Spiegel von Koth, der nur durch die bloßen Füße bezwingbar ist, auf denen man hier herum gehet, oder durch die hohen Räder der Reisewagen und Remisen, die sich hierher verirren. An warmen und sonnigen Tagen fällt dieser Koth in einen tiefen Staub zusammen, der, auf den ersten Windstoß oder Hufschlag, in Wolken aufwirbelt, die kein Auge durchdringen kann. Daher kömmt es, daß man gegen das Elend hier herum die Augen zudrückt. Warschau hat, nach einem Plane *), den man für den besten hält, weil er der neueste ist, in allem Einhundert und zwey und neunzig Straßen, wovon vielleicht nur zehn einen glänzenden, funfzig einen erträglichen und die übrigen einen unangenehmen Anblick geben. Die meisten dieser Straßen sind, wo nicht ganz, doch in der Mitte, gepflastert, aber das Pflaster ist schlecht unterhalten. Wenn es regnet, so erscheinen sie von Unrath überschwemmt und die Anstalten, die man macht, um sie zu reinigen, sind nicht der Rede werth. Doch hat man den Trost, daß man hier umsonst in Pfüzzen herum waden kann, statt daß man anderswo der Polizey dafür bezahlt, daß sie dieselben -- stehen läßt. So sieht man, z. B. in Berlin, bey nassem Wetter, auf allen Straßen, selbst auf dem schönen Schloß- und Opernplatze, solche Spiegel für die Polizey. : *) Plan Ichnographique de la Ville de Varsovie, Residence des Rois de Pologne, gezeichnet von dem Major Hennequin und zu haben bey Michael Groll 1779. Er ist nur 16 Zoll lang und breit und zeigt deßhalb die Gegenstände unangenehm zusammen gedrängt. Der glänzendste Theil von Warschau ist die Hauptstraße der Krakauer Vorstadt. Sie enthält in einer mäßigen Länge eilf Palläste, worunter einige sind, deren sich der mächtigste regierende Fürst nicht schämen dürfte; sechs Kirchen, fast alle groß und gut gebauet, und steinerne Häuser von zwey bis fünf Stockwerken. Die Senatorenstraße fällt ebenfalls gut in die Augen und enthält neben dreyzehn Pallästen, drey Kirchen und meist hohe und neue Privathäuser. Die Methstraße (Ulica *) Miodowa) gehört auch zu den besten und enthalt, außer sechs Pallästen, mehrere Kirchen und Klöster; so wie die Langgasse (Ulica dluga) außer fünf Palläste, drey Kirchen und Klöster und das ansehnliche Zeughaus der Republik in sich faßt. : *) Man lese Uliza. Die Altstadt ist der finsterste und engste Theil von Warschau, und in ihren schmalen und kothigen Gassen, die durch hohe und schwarze Häuser hinlaufen, findet man die düstersten Theile von Wien und Paris wieder. Einige der Vorstädte sind, im Ganzen genommen, geräumiger, neuer und reinlicher. Dies gilt hauptsächlich von der Neustadt, (nowy Micscia) der Krakauer Vorstadt, der Vorstadt Alexandria und der Lesche; (Leszno) die übrigen, Neue Welt (Nowy swiat) Wielopole, Bielino, Szolec xc. sind zum Theil nur einzelne, neu angelegte Straßen, die mit kleinen, bessern oder schlechtern Häusern, und dazwischen liegenden Sommerpalais und Gärten besetzt, und von der eigentlichen Stadt weder durch Mauern noch durch Thore geschieden sind. Um das Ganze der Stadt selbst läuft ein Graben, der weder tief, noch breit, noch unterhalten ist. Bloße Schlagbäume geben die Thore an. Jenseits der Weichsel liegt, in einem beträchtlichen Umfange, Prag, eine Stadt mit ihrem eigenen Rathe, die, wenn zu Winterszeiten die Brücke abgenommen wird, durch nichts mit Warschau zusammenhängt, die man also irrig mit zu den Vorstädten derselben rechnet. Sie besteht größtentheils aus hölzernen niedrigen Häusern und wird meist von Juden bewohnt, in deren Mitte ein paar Mönchsorden nisten, die, so wie jene, mit verlegenen Waaren handeln und nicht in dem besten Geruche stehen. Ich bringe nun einige nähere Nachrichten von den vorzüglichsten, öffentlichen und Privatpallästen und Gebäuden bey: Das königliche Schloß *) oder die Burg (poln. Zamek) liegt zwischen der Altstadt und der Krakauer Vorstadt fast wie versteckt und gewährt keine allgemeine Ansicht. Von woher man sich demselben auch nähert, immer sieht man nur einen Theil davon. Aber man verliert auch dabey nicht sehr viel. Die ältern Theile sind schwarz, unansehnlich, winklich, und die neuern versteckt. Fast jeder König hat eine Erweiterung damit vorgenommen, und jeder neue Zusatz hat einen andern Geschmack und weniger oder mehr Höhe und Breite, als der andere erhalten. Das Ganze hat indessen einen sehr beträchtlichen Umfang und die Zahl der Zimmer und Säle geht in die Hunderte. Der große Hof, der von den neuesten Anlagen umschlossen wird, ist der sehenswertheste Fleck darin. Wenn man von der Seite der Krakauer Vorstadt herein kömmt, so hat man rechts die Hauptwache und den Haupteingang zu den Zimmern, die der König bewohnt und die nach der Weichsel sehen; links, den Eingang zum Reichstagssaal und in einen andern Hof, der nach der Altstadt zu geht; und vor sich den Durchgang unter einem der Seitenflügel ~n einen dritten Hof, der Kollegiat- und Pfarrkirche St. Johannis führet. Zur Reichstagszeit, oder wenn Kour beym Könige ist, erscheint dieser Hof mit den prächtigsten Wagen wie verrammelt, und ist mit einem Gedränge reich gekleideter Bedienten bedeckt. : *) Vergl. Berl. Mon. Schr. 1. c. S. 559. fg. Die Beschreibung der Zimmer, die der König bewohnt, verschiebe ich bis dahin, wo ich von seiner Person spreche, weil das Aeußere derselben und ihre Einrichtung in genauer Verbindung mit derselben steht. Die übrigen Zimmer und Säle sind theils leer und verschlossen, oder dienen zu Versammlungsorten des Senats, oder zu Arbeitszimmern für die Staatsämter, zur Aufbewahrung des Archivs, oder auch bloß zu Durchgängen und Wachsälen. Viele darunter haben keine andere Möbel, als Spiegel und ein paar alte Stühle; andre sind mit Gemählden behängt, die in Brustbildern der polnischen Könige, berühmter polnischer Gelehrten und Feldherrn alter und neuerer Zeit, bestehen; und diese sind denn freylich die anziehendsten unter allen im Schlosse. Man hat den größesten Theil derselben dem jetzigen Könige zu danken, der sie theils ankaufte, theils kopieren ließ, theils auch, was die Gelehrten und Feldherrn betrifft, von den Klöstern, Kollegien und Familien geschenkt erhielt. Diejenige Seite des Schlosses, die nach dem Flusse sieht, ist unstreitig die heiterste. Man beherrscht von da herunter eine weitausgebreitete Aussicht über die Weichsel, über Prag und über die daran stoßende, mit Wald umgebene, Fläche. Die andre Seite, die nach der Stadt zu liegt, hat keine Aussicht, sondern ist durch die erwähnte Pfarrkirche und durch die hohen, schwarzen Häuser der Altstadt versperrt. Da keine Königin hier ist, so giebt es auch keinen eigentlichen Hof, mithin ist das Schloß, feyerliche Gelegenheiten abgerechnet, ziemlich öder und todt. Am Fuße desselben, nach der Weichsel zu, stehen meist elende hölzerne Hütten, die alles um sich her liegen haben, was ihre Bewohner an Bettstroh, Dünger, altem Lumpen- und Lederwerk nicht mehr brauchen, und in so hohen Haufen, daß es die Anhöhe bis zum Fuße des Schlosses bedeckt, und sich noch mehr erheben würde, wenn nicht gewisse, schmutzige und gefräßige Thiere es wieder herabwühlten, oder nieder träten. Ueber diese nähern Umgebungen muß man allerdings hinwegsehen, wenn man der entferntern angenehmen Aussicht über die Weichsel hinaus genießen will. Der Pallast des Fürsten-Primas liegt in der Senatorenstraße und hat, nach dem Schlosse, wohl den größten Umfang unter allen in Warschau befindlichen Pallästen. Er gewährt eine gute Ansicht, obgleich er für seine Länge zu niedrig scheint, er besteht aus einem Korps-de-Logis und zwey Seitenflügeln, und hat einen schönen geräumigen Vorhof, der vielleicht dreyhundert Wagen fassen kann. Nach der Straße zu ist er mit einer Balüstrade eingefaßt, in deren Mitte der Eingang sich befindet. In dem einen Seitenflügel ist die Wache, die dem Besitzer als Primas des Reiches gegeben werden muß. Das Innere ist, bis auf wenige Zimmer, in altem französischen Geschmack verziert. Tapeten von Moire, Damast, Sammet xc. und eben so überzogene Stühle und Lehnstühle; große Spiegel mit vergoldetem Schnitzwerk, eingelegte Tische xc. Kreutzbilder von allem möglichen Material, Betbänke xc. dies sind die Hausgeräthe, die man hier antrifft. Die Wohnzimmer des Fürsten haben mehr neuern Geschmack und bieten dem Auge einige sehr schöne englische Möbel und andre Bequemlichkeiten, auch manche Bilder von neueren Meistern, die sehenswerth sind, dar. Der Pallast der Republik, ehemals Krasinski *), fällt auch, unter allen übrigen, mit am besten in die Augen. Er besteht aus einem einzigen Korps und nimmt einen Theil eines ganz geräumigen Platzes ein, auf welchem auch, ihm gegenüber, das Theater steht. Linker Hand hat er ein langes, ansehnliches Gebäude zur Seite, das den Platz schließt und meist zu Wohnungen für die Schauspieler und Schauspielerinnen eingerichtet ist. Auf der andern, Seite, am Eingange dieses Platzes, dem ansehnlichen Gebäude des Packhofes und der Mauth gegenüber, steht eine höchst ungeschlacht Spitzsäule von -- Holz. : *) Auf der Masauerstraße ist noch ein Krasinskischer Pallast, den man mit diesem nicht verwechseln muß. Vergl. Berl. Mon. Schr. 1. c. S. 558. Jener Pallast ist der Schatzkommission (dem Finanzkollegium) von der Republik zum Spitze eingeräumt worden. Einen Theil des obern Stockes hatte der nicht unirte Griechische Bischof, den man wegen Anzettlung eines Aufstandes unter den polnischen Unterthanen jenes Bekenntnisses, aufgehoben hatte, als -- Gefängniß inne. Es ist bekannt, daß unsre Regierung die Verhaftnehmung dieses Mannes dem Konstitutions-Reichstage, als eine Beschwerde, in der Kriegserklärung vom 18 May 1792, mit zur Last legte. An diesem Pallaste ist ein angenehmer Garten, von dem ich weiter unten noch einige Worte sagen werde, wenn ich auf die öffentlichen Vergnügungen der Einwohner von Warschau komme. Einer der neuesten und geschmackvollsten Palläste ist der, den die Republik unsrer Gesandtschaft eingeräumt hat. Er steht auf der Methstraße, hat ein großes Korps-de-Logis und zwey, fast eben so beträchtliche, Seitenflügel, die einen geräumigen Vorhof einschließen, der, nach der Straße zu, mit einem schönen eisernen Gitter eingefaßt ist. Unsre Gesandtschaft hat hier ihren beständigen Sitz, mit Vorrechten und Freyheiten, die sie mitten in Petersburg nicht ausgedehnter und ungestöhrter besitzen könnte. Auch sind unsre Gesandten mächtigere Könige von Polen, als der König von Polen selbst, und sie waren es nur während des Konstitutions-Reichstages, von 1788 an, bis in die Mitte des Jahres 1792, nicht; jetzt *) sind sie es wieder mehr, als jemals. Sie gebieten nicht nur über die politischen Angelegenheiten des Staats, sondern haben auch eine unumschränkte bürgerliche Gerichtsbarkeit über alles, was von russischer Zunge hier in Warschau und in den übrigen Theilen von Polen ansässig ist, und sich an sie wendet. Der Vorhof ihres Pallastes wimmelt von Wagen polnischer Großen, die oft nicht zu stolz sind, stundenlang im Vorzimmer zu stehen, um den Gesandten entweder in Geschäften zu sprechen, oder auch nur, um ihm aufzuwarten. Da unser gegenwärtige Gesandte in Grodno ist, so genießt, statt seiner, der General von Igelström seines Einflusses und seiner Ehren. Unter den öffentlichen, der Republik gehörigen Gebäuden, sind noch ansehnlich: das Zeughaus, die Münze, die Zaluskische Bibliothek, die Kaserne von Ujasdow, und das Kadettenhaus. Von der Kaserne habe ich schon oben gesagt, daß sie leicht die schönste in der Welt seyn mag; und ihre Lage auf dem hohen Ufer der Weichsel, die sich jetzt aber mehr entfernt hat; ihr reinliches Aeußere; die geschmackvolle Bauart in ihren neuern daran gesetzten Flügeln; die ausgebreitete Aussicht über das Lustschloß und Garten von Lazienka, über die Weichsel nach hinten zu, und vorne heraus über schöne Alleen und fruchtbare Felder, machen sie in der That dazu. Der Kurfürst von Sachsen besitzt hier auch noch einen Pallast, nebst einem kleinen Gebiete um denselben her. Unter allen Pallästen in Warschau hat er unstreitig die schönste Lage. Er befindet sich mitten in der Stadt, und hat einen sehr geräumigen Hof vor, und einen weitläuftigen Garden, der als Spatziergang stark besucht wird, hinter sich. Den Hof schließen mehrere ansehnliche Gebäude ein, die theils vermiethet, theils von der Dienerschaft, und von einer kleinen Abtheilung Dragoner und ihren Befehlshabern, die Sachsen hier noch unterhält, bewohnt werden. Das Innere des Pallastes ist meist leer, und was etwa an bewohnbaren Zimmern noch da ist, hat entweder keine Möbel mehr, oder wurmfräßige. Die Tapeten sind verrottet. Man zeigte mir noch das Zimmer, aus dessen Fenster August der Zweyte, zum Zeitvertreib, Hunde schoß, die er, durch hingelegtes Fleisch, ausdrücklich auf den Hof lockte. Er schoß sie aber nur an, nicht todt, um das Vergnügen zu haben, die Verwundeten, trotz ihren zerschmetterten Beinen, bey der nächsten Fleischlieferung doch wieder daher hinken zu sehen. Da er (wer zweifelt daran?) durch diese sinnreiche Erfindung seine Thierkenntniß, vielleicht gar seine Kenntniß von Menschen (denn diese machen es nicht anders) vermehren wollte: so scheint er mir wegen dieser philosophischen Barbarey eben so gut zu entschuldigen zu seyn, als Zergliederer und Naturforscher, die Hunde, Katzen, Mäuse, Frösche lebendig auf- und zerschneiden, um, zur Erweiterung der Wissenschaften, Entdeckungen über das Spiel der Nerven und Muskeln zu machen. Unter den Privatpallästen, deren jede große, oder reiche polnische Familie, wenigstens Einen hier besitzt, zeichnen sich besonders aus: In der Krakauer Vorstadt die Palläste Czartoryski, Oginski, Radziwil, Lubomirski, Czapski, Poniatowski; In der Alexanderstraße: Karasa, Dluski, Godski; In der Neustadt: Branicki, Sulkowski; Auf der Masauerstraße: Krasinski; Auf der Königsstraße: Ostrowski, Malachowski; Auf der Senatorenstraße: Zamoiski, Dembinski, Jablonowski, Poccieciowski, Czartoryski, Oginski, Potocki, Poninski; Auf der Methstraße: Radziwil, Mlodzieiowski, Branicki, Mniszowski; Auf der Langgasse: Oginski, Miecielski; Auf der Lesche: Ossolinski; und endlich Auf der Straße Zakrotschim: Sapieha. Der verstorbene Wechsler Tepper (von dem weiter unten ein mehreres) besaß, auf der Methstraße, einen reich eingerichteten Pallast, wenn auch der Geschmack in der Baukunst nicht der beste war; auf der Langgasse besaß er einen zweyten, und einen dritten auf der Ludno-Straße. Der Wechsler Blanc ist Inhaber und Bewohner eines Pallastes, mit einem Vorhofe, dessen Eingang auf der Senatorenstraße ist. Ueberhaupt sind in Warschau, die vorhin beschriebenen öffentlichen Palläste nicht dazu gerechnet, ihrer 61 von größerm oder kleinerm Umfange, mehr oder weniger reich eingerichtet, besser oder schlechter unterhalten, viel oder wenig verschuldet, mit Geschmack oder ohne Geschmack, von dem Besitzer erbauet, erkauft, geerbt oder -- gewonnen. Letztres ist der Fall mit dem Pallaste Surowski auf der Straße Zakroschim, der, wie man mir gesagt hat, von seinem Besitzer auf eine Karte gesetzt und verloren wurde. Der Kirchen giebt es, wie man leicht denken kann, eine große Anzahl, und eine nicht kleinere an Klöstern. Mehrere der erstern zeichnen sich durch Umfang und einen guten Geschmack in der Bauart, und nur zwey oder drey der letztern, durch Nutzbarkeit, aus. Die Pfarrkirche zum heil. Kreutz ist ein großes Gebäude, dessen Charakter aber mehr Festigkeit und Dauer, als Leichtigkeit und Geschmack zeigt. Beydes zu vereinigen verstehen die neuern Baumeister sehr selten, und diese Kunst scheint überhaupt mit den alten Griechen und Römern, oder später, mit den gothischen Wagehälsen in der Baukunst, verloren gegangen zu seyn. Das Innere dieser Kirche ist mehr finster als hell, und die plumpen Pfeiler, auf denen das Gewölbe ruhet, drängen den Raum ungebührlich zusammen und beschatten und verwinkeln die beyden Seitenschiffe. Der lose Geschmack, an Einer Kirche ihrer zwey zu haben, hat auch hier eine unterirrdische Kirche hervorgebracht, die so kleinlich ausgefallen ist, als Meisterstücke dieser Art, ihrer Natur nach, ausfallen müssen. Ein langes, aber enges Gewölbe, dessen Decke man fast mit der Hand erreichen kann, schließt einen Altar und, an den Seiten herum, einige Bänke für Zuhörer oder Zuschauer ein; es wird zwey oder dreymal des Jahres an feyerlichen Festen geöffnet und man lieset Messe darin; aber hauptsächlich scheint es für das Osterfest bestimmt zu seyn, wo man ein heiliges Grab darin aufstellt. Dan ziehen Tausende von Menschen nach und nach durch diese Gruft, die durch den Dampf und die Hitze der Wachslichter und durch die Ausdünstungen der Grabbesuchenden mit einer erstickenden Luft angefüllt wird, und bey dem allen doch oft genug nur zum Sehen und Gesehenwerden oder gar zu geheimen verliebten Bestellungen genutzt wird. Dieser Wink soll die Leser vorbereiten, es minder befremdend zu finden, wenn ich weiter unten das Besuchen der heiligen Gräber zur Osterzeit unter den Vergnügungen der Warschauer mit aufführe. Die Kirche der Piaristen auf der Langgasse ist in demselben Geschmack erbauet, nur von etwas geringerm Umfange. Die daran stoßenden Gebäude, sind einer grössern Aufmerksamkeit werth, sie sind wahre Palläste und nehmen einen großen Theil der Meth- und Langgasse ein. Seit der Verjagung der Jesuiten hat dieser Orden auch hier sämtliche Schulen ausschließend zu besorgen, wozu er denn solch eines weitläuftigen Lokals bedarf. Vom A B Cschützen an bis zum Universitätsfähigen Schüler erhält hier alles Unterricht, und was vom Adel seinen Kinder eine gewisse litterarische Bildung geben will, findet in eben dieser Anstalt Gelegenheit dazu. In dem einen Flügel desselben ist ein adeliches Konvikt, wo Fürstensöhne mit ihren Hofmeistern anständig wohnen, essen und trinken, auch in den sogenannten galanten Studien sogar Unterricht erhalten können. Die Pfarrkirche zum heil. Johannes ist bloß ihres Alterthums wegen merkwürdig: ein gothisches Werk, mit allen Vorzügen und Fehlern dieser Bauart ausgestattet. Sie ist, außer zu dem gewöhnlichen Gottesdienste, zugleich ausschließend für politische, wichtige Feyerlichkeiten bestimmt, wozu ihre Lage am Schlosse, ihr Zusammenhang mit demselben, und ihr Raum sie vorzüglich geschickt machen würden, wenn sie nicht schon wegen ihres Alterthums, wegen ihres Ranges über die andern Kirchen und wegen der Ansprüche ihres altadelichen Kapitels zu solchen Schauspielen gewählt werden müßte. Eine Ausnahme machte man den 3ten May 1792, bey der Feyer des Jahrstages der neuen Konstitution, wo man die Kreutzkirche wählte, um die nöthigen Amphitheater für die Musik, für die Reichsboten, für die Deputirten der Provinzen, für die Fremden, für die Damen und für die Zuschauer aller Gattungen bequemer und glänzender anzubringen. Der Papst versetzte damals einen Heiligen vom 7ten May auf den 3ten, warum hätte man das Lokal der Feyerlichkeiten nicht von St. Johann nach Heiligen-Kreuz versetzen sollen? Die beyden übrigen Pfarrkirchen zu St. Andreas (ehemals den Jesuiten gehörig) und zu Unserer lieben Frauen, stehen ebenfalls billig in der Reihe der neuern und bessern Kirchen in Warschau. Diese, mit den Kirchen der Klöster und Konvente, unter denen noch einige ganz artige sind, z. B. die Kirche der Augustiner und Karmeliterinnen in der Krakauer Vorstadt, ersteigen die Anzahl von drei und dreißig. Noch sind mehrere Privatkapellen vorhanden. Mönche und Nonnen von fast jedem Orden haben in Warschau festen Fuß gefaßt. Gutes Auskommen haben sie alle, aber nützlich sind ihrer nur zwey oder drey unter der Anzahl von achtzehn. Zu diesen gehören die Piaristen, deren ich vorhin erwähnt habe; ferner die barmherzigen Brüder (boni fratrow) und die barmherzigen Schwestern (Vizitek). Erstre halten ein Krankenhaus von 50 bis 60 Betten und ein Irrenhaus für ungefähr eine gleiche Zahl von Personen. In letzterem war ein Unglücklicher, dessen Zufall merkwürdig ist. Er kam vor einigen Jahren nach Warschau, in einem schönen Reisewagen mit 4 Postpferden, und nahm eine Wohnung in Mariavill. Gleich nach seiner Ankunft schickt er einen Lohnbedienten nach der Post, um nachzusehen, ob Briefe an ihn dort wären? Dieser findet einen einzigen, mit einem schwarzen Siegel, und bringt ihn dem Fremden. Er entfärbt sich, als er das Siegel sieht, erbricht den Brief mit bebenden Händen, liest ihn, wirft ihn in den Kamin, vor welchem er sitzt, sinkt zurück und wird mit den schrecklichsten Zuckungen befallen, die über eine Stunde in gleicher Wuth fortdauern. Als sie nachlassen, findet man den Kranken taub und stumm und ohne den mindesten Anschein, daß ihm auch der kleinste Rest von Verstand übrig geblieben sey. Einen Bedienten hatte er nicht bey sich, und in seiner Brieftasche fand sich nicht die mindeste Aufklärung. In seinem Beutel waren 120 Dukaten. Man brachte ihn zu den barmherzigen Brüdern und gab ihnen das Geld zu seiner Verpflegung, so wie die Summe, die man aus dem Verkauf seines Reisewagens gelös't hatte. Allem Anschein nach ist er ein Franzose, denn er hatte mit dem Lohn-Bedienten französisch gesprochen und die Adresse des Briefes war an einen "Monsieur Boisblanc" gerichtet gewesen. Seine Krankheit ist eine Starrsucht, die von Zeit zu Zeit durch starke Zuckungen unterbrochen wird. Diese Brüder geben auch jährlich eine Spende von Bier und Brot, die eine Art von Feyerlichkeit für einen großen Theil der Einwohner von Warschau ist, und auf den zweyten Pfingsttag fällt. Man schlägt dann Buden vor ihrer Kirche auf, die alle Arten von Lebensmitteln und geringen Waaren enthalten. Die Bier- und Brantweinsbuden sind freylich die häufigsten. Hier hilft das Volk der Es- und Trinklust nach, welche die guten Brüder vielleicht nicht ganz gestillt haben. Die bessern Stände gehen theils zwischen den Buden auf und ab, theils sehen sie aus den Fenstern der benachbarten Häuser in das bunte, oft wilde, Getümmel hinaus. Die barmherzigen Schwestern unterhalten an ihrem Kloster ein Krankenhaus von 20 bis 25 Betten und besorgen ihre Kranken gut. Dem Wohlstande gemäß und um der Majestät der herrschenden Kirche nicht zu nahe zu treten, habe ich die Gotteshäuser der beyden protestantischen Bekenntnisse, hier Dissidenten genannt, die sie, mit Ausschluß der Glocken, auf ihrem Boden duldet, unter der Reihe der rechtgläubigen Kirchen oben nicht genannt; ich thue es also hier besonders, nicht bloß der Vollständigkeit wegen, sondern weil die lutherische Kirche in Absicht ihrer Bauart und die reformirte in Absicht ihrer auffallenden Kleinheit es wohl verdienen. Die lutherische Kirche *) ist erst seit wenigen Jahren vollendet. Sie verdankt ihren Aufbau den Beyträgen der hiesigen lutherischen Gemeinde, und anderer in Pohlen und Europa, und den Geschenken einzelner protestantischen Kapitalisten in Warschau. Auch der König und einige Große haben zum Theil ansehnliche Beysteuern dazu gegeben. Ihre Anlage fiel einem Baukünstler, Namens Zug, in die Hände, der schon als ein guter Meister bekannt war, und durch ihre Erbauung sich den Ruf eines vortreflichen erwarb. Ihre Form ist rund, und diese ist mit einer so großen Leichtigkeit ausgeführt, daß die Rotonde in Berlin und die Frauenkirche in Dresden als ziemlich schwerfällig dagegen erscheinen. Das Innere ist ungemein heiter und ohne alle unnütze Verzierung. Die Emporkirchen ruhen auf Säulen von guten Verhältnissen. Unten sind die Stühle amphitheatralisch angebracht, so daß sie drey Theile des Cirkels einnehmen und an beyden Seiten da aufhören, wo der Alter den vierten Theil ausfüllt. Ueber diesem befindet sich die Kanzel und über dieser die Orgel. Diese drey Stücke sind die einzigen in der Kirche, die eine mäßige Verzierung an Gold und Farben haben. Die Wände sind weiß, die Stühle grau. In den Nischen, oberhalb dem Amphitheater der Sitze, sind drey oder vier besondere Betstübchen für -- Vornehmere (in der Kirche!) angebracht; sonst sitzt der Rest der Gemeine jedes Standes und Alters unter einander gemischt, in den untern Stühlen. Zum Lobe des Baumeisters darf ich nicht vergessen, den Umstand anzuführen, daß einige alte, strenge Christen, als die Kirche fertig war, sie tadelten, mürrisch den Kopf schüttelten und meynten: das sey ein Theater, aber keine Kirche. Das reformirte Bethaus findet man in einem engen Nebengäßchen der Lesche. Es hat weder Thurm noch Glocke und man sieht es nicht eher, als bis man darin ist. Sein Lokale ist ungewöhnlich klein und wenn Predigt gehalten wird, kömmt es einem vor, als on man sich in einer Gesellschaft guter Freude befände, wovon ein Mitglied ein paar Stufen höher steht, und den übrigen etwas erzählt. Da die hiesigen Reformirten meist wohlhabende und zum Theil reiche Leute sind, so kündigt auch das Aeußere der Zuhörer an, daß man sich zugleich in guter Gesellschaft befinde. Unter den Gebäuden, die weder Palläste noch Kirche sind, sondern von den Klassen, die nicht zum Adel und zur Geistlichkeit, aber auch nicht zum Pöbel gehören, bewohnt, wenn auch nicht besessen, werden, sind viele sehr ausgezeichnet, sowohl durch Umfang, als durch Sauberkeit, Bequemlichkeit und Geschmack in der Bauart. Die meisten dieser Art findet man in der Krakauer Vorstadt beysammen; auf der Lesche, in der Senatoren- und Königs-Straße findet man sie einzeln. Kaufleute, Facienden-Macher und Advokaten können sich, wie schon oben erwähnt, unter allen übrigen Bewohnern von Warschau, noch Häuser bauen oder kaufen, und einige der ansehnlichern gehören ihnen auch; aber fast alle übrige werden von Konventen, Kirchen, Klöstern, Adelichen und Wechslern besessen, die sie bauen lassen, um ihre Gelder unterzubringen und auf gute Zinsen anzulegen. Sie versorgen sonach den ganzen Rest der Einwohner mit Miethen, aber in der That um keinen wohlfeilen Preis. Dieser Artikel ist hier theurer, als in Wien, wo er doch in Deutschland am theuersten ist, und in Reichstagszeiten, mag in diesem Punkt Warschau leicht unmittelbar nach London die Stelle einnehmen. Weiter unten werde ich einige Angaben hierüber mittheilen. Oeffentliche Plätze sind in Warschau entweder gar nicht, oder man nennt die vorhandenen nur aus Misbrauch so; denn keiner ist eigentlich dazu bestimmt und als solcher verziert. Des Platzes vor der Schatzkommission habe ich schon oben erwähnt, hier setze ich noch hinzu, daß er weder erhöhet noch gepflastert ist, und wechselsweise in tiefer Staub aufgelös't und in Koth schwimmend erscheint. Zwischen der Altstadt und der Krakauer Vorstadt ist noch ein Platz, den man so nennen könnte, der aber doch nur der obere Theil einer Straße ist. In seiner Mitte steht die vergoldete Statue König Siegmunds des dritten, auf einer 23 Schuh hohen Säule von Marmor; eine Höhe, die mit der Größe der Statue gar kein Verhältniß hat, welche auch auf diesem Standpunkte fast verschwindet. Für einen dritten Platz könnte man den rechnen, der beym Ausgange des Sächsischen Gartens anhebt und sich bis fast an die Kasernen der reitenden Leibwache hinzieht, wenn er nicht so abscheulich schmutzig und armselig wäre. Er ist zugleich eine Art von Markt, wo man Getreide, Heu, und die gemeinsten Lebensmittel und andere Bedürfnisse feil hat, theils in fliegenden, theils in stehenden, verfallenen Buden, deren einige zugleich liederliche Löcher, und für die Brutalität der niedrigsten Klassen bestimmt sind. Wenn es eine Weile geregnet hat, so bleibt man auf diesem Platze mit Pferden und Wagen stecken. Ein vierter Platz ist vor dem Kloster der erwähnten barmherzigen Schwestern. Er ist eigentlich nur ein Theil der Krakauer Straße, und man hat darauf Heu und Hafer, auch Mehl feil. Ein fünfter Platz könnte der Raum zwischen den Pallästen des Feldherrn Oginski und des Fürsten Adam Czartorysky seyn; aber auch dieser hat keines der Erfordernisse, die zu einem öffentlichen Platze gehören. Die Höfe des Kadettenhauses und des Sächsischen Pallastes gehören nicht hieher. Die Altstadt besitzt einen sogenannten Ring, oder Marktplatz, der an sich schon klein ist, aber durch das Rathhaus, das in seiner Mitte steht, vollends ganz verengt wird. Er ist zu jeder Tageszeit der lebhafteste Fleck in Warschau. Sonst ist in der ganzen Strecke von Warschau, die sich, unter dem Namen von Vorstädten, um die Altstadt herumzieht, kein eigentlicher Marktplatz, wo man die Waaren und Bedürfnisse bey einander fände, die man täglich braucht; alles steht an den Seiten der einzelnen, lebhaftern Straßen in Buden, auf Tischen, in Körben xc. zerstreut zu Kaufe. Vor der Kreutzkirche hat man frische und gesalzene Fische aller Art, Obst, Brot, Hülsenfrüchte, auch Fleisch, Suppe, Gemüse, Würste u. s. w. in ewig dampfenden Pfannen feil; am Eingange in die Altstadt, von der Krakauer Vorstadt her, bietet man Citronen, Pomeranzen, Apfelsinen und andre bessere Obstarten feil; in der Gegend zwischen der Altstadt und Neustadt kocht und bratet man ebenfalls auf der Straße, und bewirthet seine Gäste ohne Teller, ohne Messer und Gabel, indem man sie ihren Fingern und Zähnen überläßt; hier stehen auch diejenigen Kaufleute, die man in Wien Greisler nennt, und die trockne Hülsenfrüchte, Salz, Käse, Butter, Eyer u. dergl. unter freyem Himmel feil haben; an beyden Seiten der davon stoßenden Langgasse bieten Obsthöcker und Trödler (die hier auch alte Bücher und Kupferstiche in ihr Gebiet gezogen haben) ihre Waaren feil; weiterhin, vor Tlomacki vorbey, geht der Bezirk der Judenschaft an, und man weiß, daß diese mit allem handelt, was alt ist; hier aber hat sie, während des Reichstages, die Erlaubniß, auch mit neuen Waaren in offenen Gewölben zu handeln, und man findet einen Theil der Senatorenstraße ganz mit dergleichen besetzt. In diesen haben sie besonders Pelzwerk, Leinwand, Baumwollen- Seiden- Wollen-Waaren u. v. a. feil, und ihre Laden sind gewöhnlich mit Käufern angefüllt. - - - ----- 700px|Vue de Varsovie et d'une partie de la ville de Prague prise de la nouvelle Ville pres des Casernes d'apres nature par S. Vogel dit Ptaszek en 1804. ----- Quellen und Literatur. Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Polen-Litauen (Städte) Kategorie:Königreich Preußen (Städte) Kategorie:Südpreußen (Städte) Kategorie:Herzogtum Warschau (Städte) Kategorie:Residenzen Kategorie:Universitätsstädte *